


destiny upon your skin [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Destiny Defining Marks, F/M, Introspection, Li Shang centric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "destiny upon your skin" by flowerthatbloomsinadversity."Li Shang was born with a red dragon and vibrant fireworks across his back and shoulders.In a world where some are blessed with black marks foretelling an important moment of their destiny, colored marks are a rare marvel. Even rarer are those that match."
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Li Shang (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	destiny upon your skin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerthatbloomedinadversity (AzaWhite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaWhite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [destiny upon your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003788) by [flowerthatbloomedinadversity (AzaWhite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaWhite/pseuds/flowerthatbloomedinadversity). 



  
  
Cover art by: [silverandblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)  


Length: 9:28  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/destiny%20upon%20your%20skin.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/destiny%20upon%20your%20skin%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology! Thanks to flowerthatbloomsinadversity for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
